UnTransformed
by sasumiofjp
Summary: my i think 3rd story its about the senshi forget to transform and thEY DO DUMB STUFF it's like funny not to you but hey i think its funny you don't like screw you


(AFTER A DAIMOH IS DUSTED SEASON S)

hey guys how about we celebrate lets go get something to eat asked Sailor Venus

Good idea lets go said Sailormoon

you can come to Mamo-chan

Thanks but by the ay i'm not paying the bill Stated Tuxedo Kamen

as they walked down the street and walked in the restaurant they noticed people staring at them and whispering

hey guys why are they staring a us said Sailor Mars

um guys Sailor Mercury said shyly

what is it

we didn't de-transform

oh shit we did forget said Sailor Venus

to late now we already came in the restaurant said Sailor Jupiter

guys just make sure we don't use our names said Sailor Mars

(behind the senshi)

oh mamo-chan said Sailor moon

Usako you know have work from 10:00 to 3:00

i'll come at 4:00 then

HEY YOU TWO WE JUST SAID DON'T USE YOUR REAL NAMES Said Sailor Mars

gomen nasai said Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon

we'll lets hurry and eat so we can get out of here these people are creeping me out said Sailor jupiter

(after the meal)

that was fun lets go hom-said Sailor Mercury before she got cut off

hey guys lets hit the club i'm so bored today its not like were doing any thing

thats true Sailor Venus said Sailormoon

lets go guys shouted Sailor Jupiter

you guys don't think that's dangerous said Sailor Mercury

no not at all everyone thinks were like 20 something and signal they'll never know plus were the sailor senshi not like there going stop us

sailor Venus is right lets go i saw this awesome one down the street said Sailor Moon

LETS GO

(AT THE CLUB)

WOW this is better then we thought

hey hey hey hey need to see some ID Said the door gaurd

ummm were the sailor senshi if you haven't noticed said sailor moon

yeah right i see 4 Sailor moon's twice a week if your really her then prove it

fine i'll do a simple attack MOON TIARA ACTION

UH YOU CAN GO IN

Thank You said the sailor senshi

as they walked in the gaurd stopped tuxedo kamen

whats the problem said Tuxedo Kamen confused

how do i know your the real Tuxedo Kamen

sailor moon turned around"he's with us"

see

go right in sorry i stopped you

this is it guys we meet back outside at 2:00

fine

(15 vodka shots later)

oh shit at time. is..is ..is damn i fo..got what i was saing right its too o block said a drunk sailor moon

hey wasup buddies said sailor moon

did...did i ever ..teBURP tell youdat i la...like Tequila said sailor Venus

ga..girl you are dra..drunk said Sailor Jupiter

BIIITTCCHH who...who you THROWS UP...Who you ca..callin

i ha..have something to s...say said sailor mars

wa wat es it ma mars said sailor Moon

i am.......named after mars

o my g..gosh i ..didn't know that said sailor Moon shocked

and ya..you are n..named ae..after THE MOON

GET THE FUCK OUT n.n..no i'm not

you guys are intoxicated said Sailor Mercury fully normal

Tuxedo Kamen we gotta get these girls to Rei's Temple

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Wait my communicator is beeping said Sailor Mercury

What is it luna

we have another Daimoh Attack

RIGHT NOW

is something wrong?

no we'll be right there

ok then get there as soon as possible it's at the park fair we'll for now

oh no what am i gonna do with four drunk sailor scouts just look at them

i like ice cream and hot popcorn aa..any .wone else wants s..some pizza said sailor venus

oh good

(at the park)

stop right there

the daimoh turned around

h..hey daimon or daino what e..ever fuck your called s..stop WAIT I g..gotta THROW UP

Umm do i need to come back some other time said the daimoh

nawl y..you asshole we are going to k..kill you

you know what i wanna go see yaa next week said the daimoh

wat eva fucke..fucker OH SHIT I NEED SOME WATER OH GOD GET A BUCKET DAMN IT I'M GOING TO THROW UP MY FUCKING STOMACH DAMN IT

(NEXT DAY)  
OH GOD what happend last night said Usagi

i have the worst headache ever said Rei

i know i feel like my head was laid on a said walk and thirty people beat the shit out of my brain until i was a vegetable said Makoto

WOW thats bad i just want to got to sleep said Minako

we shouldn't fell this bad all we had was like 2 drinks said Usagi

TWO DRINKLS PFFFF thats a funny lie said mamoru

what did i say

2 more like twelve and eight shots

come on not that drunk guys

you guys were sooooo drunk said Mamoru

tell us what excatly happend said Minako

we'll it all started after we fought a daimoh and minako said lets celebrte................................................ 


End file.
